


《情有独钟》chapter 20

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [20]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，**部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚大兵收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Kudos: 36





	《情有独钟》chapter 20

金希澈打着哈欠爬起来，看见楼下李东海早早就起了，穿着宽大的T恤在院子里玩滑板，脚踩着滑板在路上滑了几圈，灵巧的翻板一周稳稳落下。  
“东海，回来吃饭。”

院子里清亮的声音应了一声，然后踩着滑板往大门去。期间遇到另一边晨跑完的李赫宰，不管不顾的蹬着滑板冲人滑过去，脚下一用力跳到李赫宰身上。  
“你抱我进去！”

李赫宰稳稳接住他，抬脚踩住飞速滑行的滑板，笑着由他挂在自己身上胡闹。不轻不重地责怪他不知危险，话说出口却没有一点责怪的意思，反而满是宠溺。  
金希澈在窗口看着，有些许欣慰。大概是最近被李赫宰宠的毫无顾忌，李东海比起以前更加爱胡闹，愈发说一不二的骄纵，一个不字就要撅起嘴撒娇。有时候连他都看不下去，李赫宰倒是一点没有不耐烦，笑呵呵宠着。  
他正想着，那边李东海已经被李赫宰抱进屋里。金希澈招了招手“东海，你过来，我有话问你。”

李赫宰抱着人放到金希澈面前，揉揉头发去帮他拿滑板。  
李东海眨着眼睛等金希澈开口，刚被自己alpha惯了一回，正高兴着。金希澈拉着他胳膊坐到沙发上，使劲瞪他一眼。  
“我问你，你前两天是不是跟人家向阳过不去了？”

话音未落李东海已经撅起嘴，十分不满。  
“哥你向着谁！明明是他想欺负我！”

金希澈戳着他脑门批评“说你多少次了，别跟人家争口舌之快。你要是真的看他不爽，背地里狠狠整他一顿就算了，当面跟他过不去干什么。”  
朴正洙在一旁扶额，打断金希澈滔滔不绝的长篇大论。  
“你这一天到晚没个正经，别乱教孩子那些馊招，你们经商的人怎么都这么坏。”

李东海嘴巴越撅越高“李赫宰都没说什么呢！哥你怎么向着外人！！”

李赫宰拎着滑板走进来，被点到名抬起头笑笑“没事，东海没乱讲话，挺乖的。”  
李东海听完冲金希澈得意一笑，吐吐舌头跑远了，挽着李赫宰的手臂叽叽喳喳的往饭厅走，一路黏在李赫宰身边走远。  
金希澈叹口气，直撇嘴，这把李东海宠的，无法无天了。

碍着最近李东海闹着要跟李赫宰住两天，金希澈被吵了整整三天终于忍不下去，松口让李赫宰把人打包带走。  
李东海上次回部队公寓都是几个月前的事了，李赫宰特意空出半天的假带他回来，单手拎着行李箱，另一手揽着腰在身边进了军区。  
屋子里的窗帘被拉开到一侧，阳光重新照亮屋子。李赫宰靠墙倚着，视线跟着走来走去的omega移动，这屋里只是多了个人而已，好像一下子多了不少生活气息，冷了几个月的公寓暖和起来。他走过去抱住正在往衣柜里努力塞衣服的人，啵的一口亲在脸侧，表情温柔。  
“之前你不在家，这屋子里一点人气儿都没有。你回来了就好，我这两天尽量早回来陪你。”  
“嗯？”李东海狐疑地看李赫宰，这人怎么突然这么知趣了。  
李赫宰被揪着衣领扯到面前，李东海瞪着大眼睛仔仔细细观察他的表情，然后得出结论。  
“谁教你的？”

“什么教我。”李赫宰又恢复平时的扑克脸，只有看着李东海的眼睛十分柔和，手臂揽着omega的腰抱紧。  
李东海被他这么一抱扑到身上，双手搭在肩膀扬起脸“感觉你突然…好像不一样了。”

“多陪你还不好，之前有人可是因为我没好好理他就嚷着要分手。”李赫宰吻了吻面前的小脸放开“我先去操场，你收拾完来找我吧，晚上没什么事。”

李东海应了一声，继续整理衣服。房门轻轻关上以后房间安静下来，直到手机震动声打破室内宁静。  
李赫宰的手机没拿走。  
李东海抿嘴犹豫一阵，他从来没看过李赫宰的手机，正犹豫的时候手机又响了，这一次他看清了屏幕亮起后的名字。

向阳

他没有一点犹豫，抓起手机划开那两条信息。屏幕上是一张自己几天前在199走廊被另一个人扶着腰向前走的照片，下面是简短的一行字。  
【这是你的omega吗？】

李东海嫌弃的放下手机，看看，这婊气冲天的，辣眼睛。

李赫宰在操场上跑了几圈，看见熟悉的身影朝自己走过来，不顾旁边杨韬还在嘚不嘚说个没完径自朝人走过去。  
李东海笑的跟平常无异，把手机递过去“你忘拿了。”

他们操场摆着不少健身器材，李东海看着那些眼睛放光，蹦蹦跳跳跑到那边摩拳擦掌，抓着单杠呼哧带喘的先做了几个引体向上。  
李赫宰跟在他后边，靠着一旁的双杠随手打开手机翻看，看见向阳那一列的未读提醒轻挑下眉，小朋友作案现场被他抓了个正着。  
杨韬凑过来，眯着眼指着李东海“哥，嫂子还挺厉害。”

“赫宰！！帮我照一张！！！”

李赫宰依言打开相机寻找角度，脸上不自觉带上宠溺的笑，李东海以为那是在笑他好胜心强，跳下来扑到李赫宰背上埋怨他小看自己。李赫宰也不解释，背住人由他折腾，偷笑这人连看自己手机都不知道伪装好。  
李东海早都忘了刚刚的事，抱住李赫宰的脖子撒娇“明天有什么安排嘛~”

“明天？”李赫宰皱眉想了一阵“训练，开会，怎么了？”

……  
“没事了。”李东海翻了个白眼，果然之前觉得他好像开窍了是自己的错觉。

第二天一早李东海起的平时早一些，离李赫宰晨练回来还有一阵子，他打了个哈欠努力把自己从温暖的被窝中摘出来。从衣柜里拿出昨天故意藏起来的巧克力，李东海摸了摸盒子，抿着嘴笑起来。  
李赫宰一推开门，看见李东海正慌慌张张把什么东西往身后藏。  
这小孩肯定又瞒着自己干了什么。  
他已经习惯李东海想一出是一出，一边倒水一边问道“藏什么呢？”

身后小家伙没出声，小步小步蹭过来，双手递过系着蝴蝶结的盒子推到他旁边“巧克力，送你的…”

？  
李赫宰莫名其妙看人一眼，目光挪开桌上的精美礼盒，又看了眼李东海。  
“给我的？”

李东海重重点头，然后充满希翼的小眼神望向alpha，伸出小手“我的呢？”

？？  
李赫宰更晕了，为什么大清早的突然要吃巧克力，他揉了下李东海的头“乖，空腹吃什么巧克力，今早食堂的汤可好喝了，一会去吃饭。”

话音刚落，omega立刻眼泪汪汪的看着他，不出三秒钟豆大的眼泪吧嗒吧嗒往下砸。李赫宰彻底晕了头，手忙脚乱给他擦眼泪，想破头也不明白这是怎么了。  
李东海抽抽搭搭哭诉，抹眼泪的表情伤心欲绝。  
“你为什么不送我巧克力..”

“那…”李赫宰头大如斗，抓过桌上刚刚李东海送自己的那盒巧克力塞到他手里“吃这个，好不好？”

李东海低头一看，自己送出去的巧克力被退回来了，哭得更大声。李赫宰顿时头更大了，这小孩一边哭一边说他是负心汉狗男人，五花八门的说得他头晕，还没想出怎么哄人家已经收起眼泪不理他了。  
折腾这么一会时间已经快到他开会的时间，李赫宰在屋里转了几圈实在拖不下去，搂过李东海的脖子亲一口。  
“乖乖等我，工作完陪你。”

李东海皱着小脸推开他，直到李赫宰关门前omega的小嘴都撅得好像挂着个小油壶一样。

实在不怪他，李赫宰板着脸坐在会议厅，分神琢磨李东海到底怎么了，然后心安理得为自己开脱。他真的不知道为什么大清早的给自己巧克力，他不喜欢吃巧克力，吃了那么几次也都是出任务时候杨韬给的，怕体力不支。而且最奇怪的是之后李东海说要巧克力他也给了，结果给了以后哭得更厉害了。  
李赫宰长叹口气，趁前面的领导没注意他这边，偷偷输入一行字搜索。

Omega每天都在想什么

李赫宰随便划了两下屏幕，然后继续看着前方发呆，他想破头也搞不清楚怎么回事。旁边杨韬眼尖，将他的动作尽收眼底。作为李赫宰部队内的忠实手下兼兄弟，杨韬散会后跟在李赫宰身后，走到无人处才开口。  
“哥，心情不好啊。”

李赫宰斜睨他一眼，杨韬立刻脚跟一磕行礼“我绝对守口如瓶半个字都不会说出去！！”

李赫宰淡淡收回目光，抬脚朝楼内茶水间走去，杨韬自觉跟在他身后。  
今天开会李赫宰穿了正式的军装来，笔挺的军装拿着米老鼠图案的保温杯，李东海强迫放在他办公室的。杨韬看着这违和感浓烈的顶头上司，没忍住笑出了声，被李赫宰拿眼睛瞪了一下。  
杨韬努力收住笑。  
“跟嫂子吵架了？”

李赫宰别过脸，尴尬的清清嗓子“早上，他突然管我要巧克力，然后就哭了。”

说完后茶水间沉默了很久，杨韬又等了一阵，和李赫宰对视后一头雾水“啊？就没了？”

李赫宰摊手“是不是想不通，我也想不通，omega每天都在想些什么奇奇怪怪的。”

杨韬点点头，心说莫名其妙那还不是你亲手给宠出来的，谁不知道你把自己家的omega宠的无法无天想干什么就干什么。  
李赫宰又长长叹气，弄不明白李东海到底怎么了，他连家都不敢回。旁边杨韬突然恍然大悟，指着手机，又点了点李赫宰肩膀“今天，情人节。”

李赫宰不明所以的皱了皱眉，情人节跟巧克力有什么关系。杨韬用胳膊肘怼了怼他“管他为什么的，这种节日只要送东西就完事了。”

李赫宰转念一想也是，大概小孩都会喜欢这种过节收礼物的感觉。他蹙眉想了一阵，无辜的摊手“就送巧克力就行？”

杨韬托腮想了一阵，摇摇头说不妥，又想不出到底送什么好。两个大兵一起趴在茶水间的窗边沉思，杨韬围着李赫宰转了一圈，啧啧咂嘴心生一计，凑到李赫宰身边小声支招。

已经过了晚饭时间李赫宰还是没回来，李东海可怜兮兮缩在屋里，望着窗外的光亮一点点变暗，心情也越来越差。他也是稍微有那么一点浪漫细胞，omega们之间也会经常讨论起从alpha那里收到的惊喜，他总听着也有点羡慕。  
他坐在窗边叹气，实在不怨李赫宰，本来也不是什么知道风花雪月的人，他早该想到的。是他太贪心了，想要李赫宰无条件的宠自己爱自己，还想要他知风趣又只对自己一个人好。

李赫宰已经在楼下车里坐了半个小时了，望着后座巨大一捧玫瑰花，头晕。他再次拨通金钟云的电话“你确定你没在搞我？”

他身边能说两句知心话的除了杨韬就是金钟云，这两个人像约好了似的，一个让他送巧克力送娃娃，另一个让他穿着军装送玫瑰花。

“这怎么是搞你呢，你家小宝贝肯定吃这套，你信我，不成我把199送你。”金钟云在另一边翘着脚，正指挥手下将一束小熊做成的花束外加一个巨大的长颈鹿玩偶送给大名鼎鼎的钢琴家，整齐两队黑衣人小心翼翼捧着花束和他们老大亲手做的巧克力离开总堂。  
李赫宰不语，挂断电话。他下车以后左看右看，确定四周无人才做贼一样从后座抱出那一大捧花，老神在在进了公寓楼。

李东海已经伤心结束了，收拾好心情准备给李赫宰打个电话，刚拿起手机就响起敲门声。他走过去打开门，没想到是一大束花，李赫宰的脸从玫瑰花后边露出来。估计是从来没做过这事，表情有些窘迫，仔细看耳朵也是红的。走廊暗黄色的灯光照在军装上，肩上的军徽泛着柔和的光。  
李东海眨眨眼，死机了。

“早上我不知道，所以去…”话还没说完，被扑过来的李东海吻住嘴唇。  
李赫宰单手抱住回吻，拍拍小孩的后腰“先进屋。”

李东海倒退几步让他关门，双手接过花抱在怀里。不知道是不是玫瑰花太红衬的，omega脸颊好像也有些粉红，漂亮的眼睛含羞看他一眼，贝齿轻咬着下唇，少有的扭捏之态。  
李赫宰看着他惊喜的笑容好像明白了点什么，但那一瞬的感觉闪现一下又消失，快的连他自己都没抓住。  
“喜欢吗？”

回应的是李东海笑得眼睛都弯起来，在他脸颊上亲了一口“喜欢！”  
李赫宰跟在他身后踌躇一阵，又从外套里掏出一小盒巧克力，塞到李东海手里。  
“你的巧克力。”

李东海一下子笑开，将花束小心放到桌上转身抱住李赫宰，人别扭的侧过脸错开视线。李赫宰推了推主动抱自己的人，扶在腰间。  
“东海，别这样。”

“干嘛！还不许我抱一下！”李东海在李赫宰脸颊上连着亲了几口，又使劲蹭了蹭。  
“谢谢哥哥！”  
说完被alpha拍了下臀瓣，反亲回去。李东海嬉笑着躲开，勾着军装的外套扣子一颗颗解开，抬着那张无辜的小脸看着呼吸逐渐粗重的人。  
“哥哥..我想看你穿迷彩服。”

李赫宰垂眸看他，那种纯真笑脸对着他，眉眼间的无辜神情和他正在做的事形成强烈反差。那双小手已经滑到他腰间,轻轻敲了敲金属的皮带扣。  
“我先去洗澡~”

望着人边走边脱衣服的背影，李赫宰牢牢记住今天学到的等式，李东海喜欢玫瑰花，送花他会开心，然后自己有蛋糕吃。

浴室内水气萦绕，热水蒸得镜子浮上一层白雾。李赫宰刚打开门，就听到里边慵懒娇媚的声音唤他，带着遐想无限的水声。  
“赫…”

李赫宰呼吸一窒，身体的反应比他面上诚实得多，两腿间的布料撑起。他低头扫了眼有些懊恼，李东海只是随便叫了一声他的名字，自己就已经禁不住了。他关上门往里面走，李东海赤身裸体从浴缸中直起身子，胸前粉红的两点挺立着，水珠从他脖颈划过，顺着胸肌滑下去。  
李赫宰喉结上下滚动，眼神沉沉的，跟着那滴水珠移动到水面。李东海轻笑，心里十分得意，目光流转到alpha鼓起的下身，笑容更放大了些。  
“你硬了。”

李赫宰走到他面前，李东海十分配合的从水中起身，抬起小脸望向他。李赫宰抿嘴，大手抚过omega的脸，拇指摩挲脸颊。  
“喜欢我穿军装？”  
李赫宰的目光好像要把他吃了似的，李东海对上那道富有侵略性的视线便觉得腿软，低沉的声音在他耳边游荡。  
他张了张嘴，愣愣的开口“喜欢..喜欢你。”

李赫宰暗骂一声小妖精，胯下又胀大几分。李东海抿嘴，垂眸看向那一处突然有一个大胆的想法。他慢慢靠近人胯前，漂亮的鼻尖触到布料后轻吻，牙齿咬着拉链向下拉。他感受得到头顶那道炙热的目光，整个人都害羞的烧起来。  
李赫宰托着他下巴拉开距离，手上动作迅速扯开裤子，摁着人后脑贴上自己身体“乖乖，亲亲它。”

李东海羞的不敢抬眼，扯下面前的内裤露出性器，淡淡的腥膻味在鼻息间传开，眼前那根性器笔直粗大，头部涨得通红。他不由得喟叹一声，想起以往在自己身体里顶弄时的快感，身后小穴无意识的收缩，开始分泌情液。  
他以前从没给李赫宰做过这事，努力张大嘴巴将那根含入口中，过大的性器含进嘴里让他两颊酸涩的冒出眼泪，发出几声惹人怜爱的呜呜声。李赫宰倒吸口气，毫不吝啬粗重的喘息声，身前生涩的取悦让他生理心理都十分满足。  
李东海被口中肆意进出的性器弄得眼泪流了满脸，龟头几次伸进喉咙之中，他蹙眉极力忍耐一阵向后退了退，呛的跪在人腿前咳嗽。

“抱歉..很难受吗？”李赫宰弯腰把人抱起来，拇指抹去下巴的唾液“对不起…是不是弄疼你了。”

李东海眼圈红红的，扭着身子攀在李赫宰怀里，半天才顺过气来，低低的开口。  
“没有，是你太大了，顶得我难受。”

李赫宰轻笑着凑到李东海耳边“那你喜欢吗？”  
李东海红着脸不说话，默认般握住李赫宰的那根慢慢套弄起来。纤细腰肢在人手中扭动，主动盘在李赫宰腰间，手掌抚过他上身的训练服。  
李赫宰探过头去吻他，单手握住腰间的腿贴上自己，下身动了动与人彻底贴合。  
浴室响起难耐的呻吟，李东海被抱在alpha身前一下一下清晰地顶弄。他绞紧面前的迷彩外套，脸颊埋在那有些粗糙的布料之中，失神地看着某一处，伴随每一次性器的深入红着脸颊喘息。

入夜已深，部队的家属公寓其中一间仍然暧昧。

李赫宰扶着自己在人臀缝之中磨蹭“宝宝，自己动一动。”

李东海犹豫半天，红着脸试探的前后摆动腰肢，酸软的快感从体内深处传来，他拖长了尾音极其娇嗔的呻吟一声。李赫宰轻轻笑了笑，牵起手亲了亲手背鼓励。  
浴室内的气氛更加旖旎，omega起伏得正欢，漂亮的眼睛眯起来，失神地盯着李赫宰的脸。坐的深一点会很舒服，那时候李赫宰也会微微蹙眉粗喘，十指相扣抓紧他的手。他脑海中什么杂乱的想法全都忘的一干二净，整个人陷在情欲之中无法自拔。  
他快速起伏身体，小腹一收一放显出腹肌的形状。重重坐下去时，胸肌跟着颤了颤，乳头早已挺立起来。李赫宰探头过去含住，灵巧的舌头不住地挑逗乳尖，舌尖绕乳晕打转，含住乳头吸吮。李东海健身的效果十分明显，胸肌的手感很好，他另一手抓着胸肌肆意揉捏，在胸前咬了一口吸吮。

“嗯、舒服……啊你动一下，帮帮我..”李东海挺起胸，腰肢摆动的越来越频繁。他咬着唇仰起头，手指紧紧抓住李赫宰的衣服，这感觉好奇怪，以前从没有过。  
李赫宰抱住他的腰顶胯，叼着嘴中的乳头吸吮，舌尖时不时地刮过乳尖。李东海怔怔地看着身前的迷彩服，突然扣紧李赫宰的背，娇媚的呻吟声猛地拔高。后穴拼命地绞紧仍在进出的性器，止不住的疯狂收缩，连带着内腔都跟着一同夹紧柱身，大量的热潮从体内深处流出。  
“啊！不要不要！呃别…我到了我到了…啊…嗯、别顶..”

李赫宰终于放开他，高潮的小家伙浑身都成粉红色扑进他怀里。性器从甬道中滑出，大量的热潮从穴中滴落。  
李东海趴在李赫宰身上仍忍不住高高翘起臀部，后穴一张一合，高潮余味还未过去。更让他羞耻的是他根本没射，刚刚叫的那样浪荡只是因为内腔突然急剧收缩高潮。  
李赫宰自然也发现了，笑着吻他压到身下“原来这么喜欢我穿军装。”

李东海羞的无地自容，低着头缩进alpha怀里。李赫宰揉揉他的头发“越来越敏感了。”

李东海闷头捶他一拳，耳朵更红了。李赫宰一点也不恼，撸了把omega的性器发现溢出的清液已经将柱身打湿，湿滑得快握不住。顶端涨红看起来有些无措，马眼收缩着似有液体要流出。  
alpha床上那点劣根性尽显无余，李赫宰从身后把人抱起来，双手拉过大腿向两边分开，水汽消散后浴室的镜子变得清晰。他吻了吻怀里软着身子的omega的耳朵，低声哄骗道。  
“宝宝，从镜子里能看到我。”

李东海迷蒙的睁开眼睛，看清镜中景象更加害羞。他被alpha抱在身前门庭大开，甚至能看清从自己前端溢出的液体垂在半空。  
李赫宰的训练服还好好穿在身上，袖子挽起到臂弯处，小臂的肌肉线条没进袖子中。omega本来就比alpha骨架小，此刻光着身子被抱在身前更显得小小一只，被李赫宰轻松抱在怀里好像娃娃，还是沾着各种体液的色情的娃娃。  
他没法控制自己的眼睛从镜子挪开，眼睁睁地看着李赫宰的性器被他一点点吞下去，体内那根的龟头直直顶在花心，他长长一声满足的喟叹而后被掐着大腿疯狂肏弄。  
李赫宰在顶弄的间隙低声诱导“乖乖自己碰一碰，你怎么前边后边都这么多水？”

李东海呜咽着跟随他的指引，身上粉红的十分可爱，李赫宰低笑着吻他，从镜中和人对视，眼睛死死地盯着他，舌头探出沿脖颈一路舔到脸侧，又吻上嘴唇。

“海海啊…汗都是甜的。”

TBC.  
by：玻璃


End file.
